


Never give up

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, slight creature fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randome shit I wrote during breaks at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It felt nice to give up. Give in to the inevitable.

The chains wrapped around my ankles and snaked up my body. I heard Mione scream and Ron cursed, but I didn't fight against the chains.

"Go! Just go!" I yelled to my friends. I heard a loud crack and I knew they had vanished.

"Well, well. Looks like we've got the big fish in the pond. No need to worry about those two small fries. Greyback, bring the boy." I was lifted and flung over a huge man's shoulder. I hung limply and didn't fight as I was pulled along with a portkey. A loud cackling barely got my attention, but I closed my eyes until I was suddenly dumped onto the ground.

"Potter!" Lucius Malfoy crowed. I glanced over at him and my breath caught in my throat. It hurt to see my mate like this, his eyes glazed and his appearance in disarray. I closed my eyes and turned away, fighting hot tears.

Fingers clutched at my shirt and hauled me up, hot breath washed against my face. My instincts ruled my reaction as I went pliant and unresisting in my mate's grip. A tongue worked its way inside my mouth and I gave a soft moan.

"Lucius, darling, you know that's not polite in mixed company. Perhaps you would like to sit down for a bit?" Narcissa pulled Lucius away from me and in the absence of support I toppled over again.

"Mate... he's my mate." Lucius gasped and wheezed. His eyes were wide, but the glaze had vanished. "Found him!" Lucius wriggled from her hands like a wet bar of soap and came to kneel next to me. A wave of his hand vanished the chains then I was pulled tightly against his chest. I wiggled around until I could cling just as tightly to him. I took in deep lungfuls of his scent, allowing myself to take comfort in his nearness, just this once before the end.

"What are we going to do? The Dark Lord is almost here already. If he kills the boy Lucius dies as well." Narcissa hissed. I burrowed closer and pressed open mouthed kisses to my dominant mate's neck, desperate to touch him as much as possible before I died and no longer could do such things.

"What is going on here?" Voldemort snarled as he walked in. His menacing stalk was interrupted when he froze at the sight in front of him.

I met his gaze from where I was sliding my hands under Lucius' clothing and nearly laughed at his dumbfounded expression. I was, however, too busy working my way as close as I could to Lucius who had one arm up the back of my t-shirt, hand wrapped around the back of my neck, while the other hand slid somewhat more south.

"Lucius found his mate, My Lord." Narcissa answered from where she was kneeling. It took seconds for Voldemort to walk over and I was suddenly plucked from my heaven on earth. I closed my eyes and prepared for the curse to end it. I prayed that it would be painless to spare my dominant, he would go insane if he was forced to watch me get tortured.

But instead of the expected pain or death, a soft touch to my cheek startled me. I let my eyes flutter open and I looked into deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Wh-what?" I stammered in confusion.. Two low chuckles sounded and I became aware of Lucius standing just behind me, I pressed back against his comforting familiarity while the stranger pressed even closer.

"You wouldn't know this, little mate, but Lucius is a package deal. Where he goes I do as well." The stranger grinned at my confusion. "Lucius is my mate, just as you are my mate. He recognized you first, now it is my turn." And suddenly my lips were being claimed by a warm soft mouth and a tongue wicked enough to pull a moan from me easily. I melted into his arms and let him support my now limp body.

Part of my instincts were yelling at me to get his name, to know who he was, while the majority of my instincts were keeping me limp, as was expected of me, so that I wouldn't fight the claiming about to happen. If I fought they might hurt me, or I might hurt them, so it was easier for all parties involved if I just went with the flow.

"Already so submissive." The stranger murmured when he pulled back. I whimpered and tilted my head to the side to show even more how good I could be for him.

"My lord. This is Harry Potter. The boy you have been searching for to kill!" Bellatrix crowed. The stranger whirled around so fast I nearly fell over, but Lucius caught me quickly. Screams echoed around the room stabbing into my eardrums. I whimpered and curled close to my mate and hid my face in his robes. Lucius wrapped his arms around me and shh'd me gently.

"Never dare to say that I would hurt my mate if I was in my right mind." I turned to see the blue eyed man gesture for the others to leave.

"Voldemort?" I whispered in shock. My eldest mate whirled around and looked at me closely with narrowed eyes.

"Please, petite amore, call me by any other name when I am with you. Voldemort is merely a persona I made to intimidate my enemies and terrify my followers." He strode over and wrapped his arms around me again. I wriggled close to his chest and took in several deep breaths.

"So even Tom would be okay?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, amore. Lucius calls me Marvolo." He explained gently. "Although in meetings with my Death Eaters please address me as Lord." Tom pulled back to smile down at me. I nodded and returned to breathing in his scent as deeply as I could.

"How long have you known I am your mate?" Lucius asked from behind me. He gripped my hips and pulled me back against him tightly. I moaned breathlessly and tipped my head back against his chest.

"Since my birthday. I don't remember when that was... A few weeks? Maybe two or three months? When was July?" I muttered to myself.

"July was almost six months ago, Harry. Today is January 14th." Tom murmured sadly.

"Yeah well, I've been camping out in tents and hiding from every form of contact with the outside world. Not to mention I could feel you getting crazier. I could feel your anger when I didn't come to you that first night and then how you just fell apart when you couldn't find me." I closed my eyes tightly.

"It is alright now Harry. We found you finally and our minds will heal quickly now. You are with us and that is all that matters." Lucius murmured in my ear. I shivered and pressed back against him, lifting my hand to tangle in his waterfall of silver blond hair.

"What say you to putting our claim on this little submissive so he won't try to escape our grasp again." Tom growled with a leer at me. I just hummed in agreement and smiled softly. Lucius on the other hand snarled and backed away with me in his arms. I followed were he pulled and he swung me onto a low ottoman. Tom growled in warning and before I could register anything they were fighting viciously. Tom gave Lucius a hard kick to the ribs and while Lucius lay recovering Tom strode over and ripped my shirt off entirely. I gasped when his teeth descended and marked my chest and stomach while he pulled at my jeans and pants.

Suddenly Tom was thrown backwards and slammed into a table which shattered around his body. Lucius ripped my jeans and pants down and off my legs then dragged my legs up to his shoulders. I dropped my head back when two fingers slid inside me, helped by my own natural lubricant and a relaxant spell Lucius had whispered. A low ferocious growl was the only warning before Tom ripped Lucius away from me and sent three quick stunners at the blond.

It only took a second for Tom to have me in the same position and to begin swiftly preparing me. His fingers were oddly gentle when compared to his low growls and the angry light in his eyes. I whined in need and reached up to touch his arm.

"Please!" I gasped and that was all it took. Tom wrenched his fingers out and added extra lube to his cock before lining up. I heard Lucius yell in rage but he was much too late.

With a deep guttural moan, Tom pushed his way inside my body then held his position as deep inside me as he could go. I whimpered and bucked against him, but he just grabbed my hips and pinned them down.

"Lucius, my beautiful second, pin his wrists. I want him to fall apart before we give him anything more." Tom commanded with a smirk. I trembled and watched as Lucius moved to kneel on the ottoman above me with his knees on either side of my head. His hands encircled my wrists, completely overlapping, and forced my arms above my head against his muscled legs. I glanced between them and their matching evil smirks before shrieking in ecstasy when a jolt of pure magic rippled through my body. Tom leaned down and lapped at my left nipple, almost leisurely about his actions. The magic had super charged my nerves so any touch was pure agony in the best sense. Tom licked down my chest and then back up when he couldn't bend any further. I writhed under their touches, even Lucius holding my wrists was overwhelming me.

"Please." I moaned. It was all I could think to say to hopefully get more. I arched my back to push my chest more into Tom's mouth. Tom chuckled, sending vibrating puffs of air trembling over my skin. My eyes rolled back in my head and I felt my body bucking wildly. A soft sobbing noise came from the back of my throat, but it was because I almost couldn't handle the amount of pleasure being packed into my body.

"Marvolo, he can't take much more." Lucius said above my head, his voice sounded muffled to me, not because of anything blocking my ears, but because I couldn't focus on anything except how my senses were being blown apart.

"Ah, Lucius must I remind you who exactly is in charge here? Harry will take what I give him and beg for more. I know exactly when to stop, don't I, little love?" Tom rocked his hips gently but he may as well have slammed into me for how I reacted like he did.

"YES!! Yes you know! Please! I need! I neeeeed!" I keened and wriggled in their holds.

"I know what you need, precious one. There's no need to fret I shall take care of you." Tom bent and kissed up my jaw and whispered calming words which didn't make sense when compared to how he was now rocking us together, every thrust inside hitting my prostate and spurring a cry of pleasure from me.

I looked up into Lucius' face and put on my best pleading expression. He bent and pressed his lips to mine, slightly awkwardly since it was upside down, but it was what I wanted. I fought his hold and soon had my hands buried in his long silky hair, pulling it and tugging as I moaned and writhed under both of them. Tom had moved his lips to my neck and instead of murmuring to me he was marking my skin with his teeth. Every wet sucking sound from his mouth sent shivers down my spine and goose flesh down my arms.

"Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom!!!!" I chanted into Lucius' mouth as Tom rhythmically slammed his hips against mine. "I'm coming!" I screeched flinging my arms around Lucius' neck and pressing against his mouth harder as heat lashed through my veins in rhythm with Tom's thrusting.

"•Yes!•" Tom hissed in parseltongue. "•Come Harry.•" I whimpered as my crest approached then my hips bucked, forcing Tom much deeper as I splashed both our chests with semen. I trembled and clung to Lucius as Tom continued thrusting and my blond lover tenderly stroked my hair to comfort me. Tom bent down and harshly bit into my shoulder and groaned as he trembled. Sticky fluid filled me and felt odd when he almost immediately pulled out. Lucius sat up and pulled me with him as he walked to the couch.

Tom sank down with his back against one arm of the couch and swung his legs up onto the seat. Lucius gently lowered me so I was cradled between Tom's legs and resting back against my dark haired lover. Lucius moved to kneel between my legs.

"Right now?" I whined softly. Lucius just smiled and with a single smooth thrust entered me. I whimpered and turned my face into Tom's neck. Said mate did not help things when he reached down and began stroking me off again. I whimpered and whined and begged them to stop until a warm wave covered me and a small leak of cum dribbled down my cock.

"I think we drained him." Tom snorted in amusement. I would have snapped something back, but Lucius took that second to come as well. A cramp tightened in my stomach so hard that I moaned in discomfort. I clawed at my belly, but Tom caught my hands while Lucius moved to sit at our feet.

"Ow!" I hissed, curling my legs up. "Why does it hurt?" Lucius reached up and massaged my aching stomach and slowly the cramp eased away. I gingerly relaxed, not sure if that was the last of it.

"That was your body accepting the mating. You will probably go into heat in the next few days. The more fertile you are the faster it will be. But we have at least until tomorrow." Tom pulled me back to rest more fully against him and I willing let him hold me tighter.

"Tom?" I asked softly. He pressed a kiss to my hair. "I don't think right now is a good time to have kids. With the war and all the deaths and stuff. I think we should wait until you have destroyed every last one of those light supporters." Lucius snickered and patted my stomach where his hand was still resting.

"Harry, I think that is a brilliant idea." Tom hissed softly. I smirked and lifted my face for a kiss which I was immediately granted. "However, little one, it's going to hurt you if we try to stop it from happening." Tom smirked until I smirked right back.

"I guess you have nine months to win the war then." I told him smugly. Both of them groaned and I just laughed, happy now that I had my mates and they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever. I promise I'm not dead. Just very extremely busy. So heres the new chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> !!!!!Warning!!!!!  
> Shameless smut.
> 
> Also let me know about any mistakes. Still have no beta. Though I do have a Beta fish named Voldemort.

Ch. 2

I didn't notice I had been moved untol I woke in a very warm bed, nestled between my very warm mates. I felt comfortable and relaxed, snuggled between the two I knew I could love without fear, but slowly the temperature started to rise.

"L-Lucius! Its hot!" I whimpered. My blond mate just huffed in his sleep and held me tighter.

"Tom! It hurts! Its so hot! I'm burning up!" I whined. Tom scooted closer.

"Sleep Harry, gather your strength." Tom groaned, still mostly asleep. After struggling with their ever tightening arms and bucking wildly, I let out a loud desperate whine.

Almost immediately my mates sat up on the bed and looked down at me. When I saw comprehension in there eyes I knew I would get what I needed soon. Tom growled at Lucius who ducked his head and back away submissively. Tom moved me like a rag doll until I was on my hands and knees with pillows supporting my limp body. His cock pierced me deep, almostbrutal in its claiming stroke. I screamed in pleasure and writhed, arching and wiggling as I tried to get more sensation.

"More! I need more!" I screamed. The heat was unbearable and I began tearing at the sheets until I was lifted and then a second cock was slipping inside me, allowed by the insane amounts of slick I was producing and the fact that my magic prepared my body for the intrusion.

The heat festered and burned into such an overwhelming need I keened. Lucius and Tom both physically reacted to that and they both began thrusting inside me at different tempos but both at the same level of strength. I whined and moaned and as I got nearer to climax I writhed.

"Lucius help him." Tom grunted. When a large sweaty hand encircled my length my back arched so I fell back against Tom and I screamed in pleasure as my cum splashed across Lucius' chest. Both men groaned as my body tightened and spasmed and then their combined essence coated my inside walls. I moaned softly and went limp in their hold. I was laid down and cuddled from both side.

"We are not cuddling Harry." Tom snapped defensively. I giggled and snuggled closer to Lucius who wrapped my body tight in his arms.

"How long will we have before the next wave of heat?" I asked through a yawn.

"It could be at anytime. Just sleep when you can, love." Lucius murmured sleepily. I nodded into his chest and fell asleep to Lucius and Tom pressing in and and keeping me warm from both sides.

My heat was easier after that first time. I didn't have to have them both in me after that. So while Lucius showered and washed his precious hair Tom fucked me slowly and luxuriously even though I shrieked and whined and writhed and begged and bucked trying to get more, or rather trying to get what I needed.

While Tom was out on business for the war Lucius took me on the bed three times, on the bathroom floor, against the shower wall twice, over the coffee table in the lounge and across a desk.

When Tom returned, Lucius was sent to make preparations with other death eaters and Tom took me on the dining table all through his meal and afterwards I was allowed to ride him all I wanted while he drank a glass of brandy.

"I'm sore!" I gasped when I finished and lay panting in his arms. Tom hummed and nuzzled my neck, breathing hard as well.

"I shall have Severus prepare you a numbing salve. Sleep my love." I moaned weakly when he shifted me, but then fell asleep swiftly.

I woke in the next day to the most blissful feeling. A single slick finger was deep inside me massaging away the pain and soreness from beibg pounded by my mates. I whimpered and whined as I tried to chase the finger for more friction on my prostate and then it was gone.

"No!" I tried to whip around and beg for more, but a door slammed at the same moment my hips were gripped tightly and a long thick cock slid into place where I needed it.

* * *

Three days later my heat ended. I dropped like a bag of rocks onto the bed and just laid there as Lucius and Tom moved around and cleaned up. I was snuggled into bed and wrapped up in warm arms as blankets covered our still naked bodies.

"Get some rest before the next round, Harry." Tom whispered against my throat. I hummed gently and reached up to comb through his shoulder length hair with my fingers.

"There won't be a next round. Its over." I rasped. I had screamed so much over the last five days that my voice wasn't working right. "You have nine months." I breathed as I dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to apologize for the long break, I was grieving over the loss of five family members and the betrayal of someone I thought would always be there for me like I was for her. Hope you enjoy this update.

Ch.3

It took a while to really comprehend what I had been told, but when Tom came to me in the lounge where I was resting and told me it was all over I nearly started crying.

"Over?" I asked in a near whisper. "But..." I looked down at where my hands were resting on my now much larger baby belly. This was a dream. It had to be a dream.

"Harry, take deep breaths, just take it easy. Stress isn't good for you right now." Tom gently moved forward and laid his hands on mine over where our offspring rested.

"Take it easy? How can I not stress out when you spring something like that on me? I..." I would have continued, but Tom leaned forward and captured my mouth with his. I moaned quietly into the kiss and felt all the tension leave my body. Tom thoroughly explored my mouth with his dominating tongue and then our lips parted leaving me gasping for air.

"I want pizza." I blurted out. Tom froze and then his wide eyes met mine. I grinned sheepishly as my stomach growled and it was too much. He chuckled and then burst into full throated laughter.

"What is so amusing?" Lucius asked in an amused, but curious tone as he too entered the room.

"I tell Harry that we've won the war and the first thing he says is that he wants pizza. Typical." Tom chuckled again and kissed my pout away.

"Well we will just have to make sure he gets what he wants. Besides after today we deserve a victory dinner. Pizza is just as good as anything else. Although, Harry, I refused to eat it like a vulgar peasant. I will eat with a fork and knife no matter how you protest this time." Lucius quipped. He had been horrified the first time he saw me eat pizza when I simply picked up the cheezy, hot and pepperonied slice of heaven and just chomped down on it. Though he had been distracted from the horror by the way I moaned and then licked and sucked my fingers clean.

I had to eat the rest cold after he showed me just how much he enjoyed the show. Not that I minded.

"Food now?" I asked hopefully. And so it was moments later that found us at the table and being served the greasiest pizza the house elves could make. I moaned happily as I gorged on the delicious food and when we were done I took great pleasure in how Tom and Lucius worshipped my body. We fell asleep in a sweaty tangle on the bed.

The war may have been won, but the next few weeks were filled with negotiations with other countries, reviewing laws and electing more suitable people to the Wizengamot. The house of lords stayed the same and many more lords felt confident enough to join who had remained hidden during the war, since the light side had turned against the lords and made it unsafe to come forward.

I was nearing my due date, set for the sixteenth of October and everything was calming down nicely. The kicks and movement from inside my belly grew even more frequent so when they ceased I grew so worried I made Tom call for the healer who was helping with my pregnancy.

"The time is getting closer, your body is simply getting ready, the movement stopping or slowing is perfectly normal. All my scans show perfect health, so rest up. Due to my scans I firmly believe two or three days are left. I will leave an emergency contact device with you so you may alert me when the time comes. Please have a clean room prepared by your elves. Good day, my Lord, Lord Consorts Malfoy and Potter. I will head out and prepare my bag of potions and tools so I will be ready at any moment. Congratulations." With that the healer turned and vanished into the floo.

"I'll never get used to how blunt he is." I admitted quietly. Lucius chuckled and sank down behind me on the sofa so he could begin to massage my lower back. I groaned in appreciation and arched into his hands. The tention left my muscles and that eased the pain I was feeling.

"Tom go oversee the cleaning of the room we picked." I demanded and then moaned loudly as Lucius found another knot and made it loosen.

"I am the Dark Lord. I am in control of the entire wizarding population of England and you want me to watch house elves cleaning?" Tom asked incredulously. I turned my head enough to glare at him.

"Tom." I began sweetly. "I am carrying what will be the heir to your control as you put it. I tell you to lick my god damned shoes I swear you will do so. All I ask is that you oversee the cleaning of the room where the childbirth will take place and the least you can do for me is do that small thing to assure my peace of mind!" I emded on a near scream. Tears gently leaked from my eyes and after one last look at me Tom ran from the room.

"Harry, hush." Lucius gently gathered me into his arms and rocked me until my slow tears ended. "Would you like some tea? That raspberry and lemon tea seemed to agree with you well. And perhaps some cranberry and lemon scones?" Lucius knew just what to say, I smiled and nodded. We stayed cuddled up as the elves not cleaning set up the tea. I remained on Lucius' lap and sighed in content as he finger fed me little scones and held the tea cup up for me to sip from.

"Why does he assume that he's too good to help out? He may be our dominant and the Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean he can get away with being lazy. Is he going to be like this with our children?" I asked Lucius timidly. Lucius gave no answer and I didn't expect one. We wouldn't know until after the birth and only then could we really do anything about it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I was just getting up from the dinner table. One hand held by Lucius the other supporting my belly as I struggled to stand. It wasn't much of a feeling. In fact compared to the practice labor pains I had gone through it was practically ignorable. I felt a rush in my lower regions and suddenly pressure was being put on my hips. I groaned softly at the sudden change and gripped Lucius' hand tighter in an effort to keep standing.

"Well. I suppose it's time then." I laughed breathlessly as a huge contraction rippled through my body. It was powerful, but not quite painful yet.

The healer had told me birth for a submissive was different from any other specie of creature. I could already tell that because all the movies I had seen or videos of birth from when I was still in muggle school the woman had screamed her way through the birth. Right now I felt an increasing need to bear down like I needed to poop, but other than that there wasn't any sort of pain.

"Harry?" Lucius asked curiously. But when I looked up it was to see Tom standing with wide eyes and sickly pale face at where my water had broken and stained the front of my sweat pants. He looked like he was about to pass out, but at my slight hiccuping giggle he snapped out of it and scooped me up into his arms.

"Lucius call the healer immediately..." He began before I cut him off.

"No, there's no press for time. Go make sure we have everything ready. Tom I want you to help me take a small shower. And I want a clean shirt. May as well not wear any pants or anything else." I chuckled and took a slow deep breath through the next contraction.

Tom eyed me and then nodded for Lucius to do as told. Tom then carried me to the bathroom in our quarters. As the water warmed he fetched a large shirt for me and a blanket which I had no idea what it was for. Once he was ready he stripped me down and gently guided me into the shower and stripped before joining me. As intimate as this situation felt it wasnt sexual. I enjoyed feeling his gentle attention to cleaning me while also feeling his soon to be born trying to join us.

Only when the contractions grew so powerful that I was shaking, did Tom shut off the water and towel us both off. He dressed and then helped me pull on the shirt before wrapping the blanket around my torso so that everything was covered. He then lifted me again and carried me down the hall to the room we had picked. The walls were calming rather than opulent and the bed was large, but easy to manuever around so the healer could do his job easily.

Tom laid me in the center, propped up by a mound of pillows and then we waited for the healer.

"Alright, lets see how far along you are, my dear." The healer seemed to have reverted to habitual responses to this situation and people while he focused on the important job of making sure nothing went wrong while introducing new life to the world.

After a good four hours of labor, in which I got sweaty and quite uncomfrotable, and one hard push that ended with a slick slide our child was born to the world.

The healer waved his wand first to clean out our baby's lunges and second to sever the umbilical cord and sufficiently heal it. Next he placed his wand down and gave a firm, solid smack to my baby's bottom. I cried out in alarm and another cry matched mine, though smaller and angrier sounding. As per instruction once the healer gently laid the baby on the bed with warming charms no one moved to help as he returned to finish the birth and clean me up. Once I was once again wrapped in blankets and resting he returned to the baby which he lifted and began to rub down. He then placed a diaper on my baby and wrapped them in a soft blanket we had provided. A small hat went on the equally small head and then the burritoed baby was gently placed in my arms.

"Meet your son." He whispered. I stared down in awe at the perfect chubby red face of my screaming son and knew instantly I could never love anyone as much as I loved him.


End file.
